No creo en el amor , pero si lo hago tendré un ataque al corazón
by Kaileonami
Summary: Dos chicas aparecen y Raph y Mikey se enamoran pero nadie sabe si deben fiarse o no. (Se sitúa en la serie de 2012 en la temporada 3 despues del beso de April a Donnie) PD: hay Apritello , Leorai , MikeyxOC y RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 : ¡ Quieta , **_**Shain**_** !**

Las cuatro tortugas mutantes estaban separadas . Se encontraban haciendo patrullajes nocturnos por los alrededores de su hogar , asegurándose de que todo estuviese tanquilo , para así poder dormir bien .

Michelangelo [ no sé como se escribe en inglés T-T ] estaba muy aburrido y cansado , puesto que todos sus videojuegos se habían quedado en la ciudad . Siempre echaba de menos a su sensei , el maestro Splinter , a Leatherhead y , por encima de todo , la pizza .

Donatello , por el contrario , no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio April y si lo hizo por pura pena o por que lo amaba de verdad . Evidentemente , él prefería la segunda opción . Aunque la pregunta del millón era : ¿ Ella sentía algo por Casey ? Donatello necesitaba decírselo a alguien , pero ninguno de sus hermanos parecía el más adecuado , así que lo mejor sería guardárselo para sí mismo .

April y Casey hacían juntos la partulla . Como siempre , Casey ligaba con April .

Raphael estaba enfadado [ vaya novedad :3 ] . Le tocaba hacer patrullaje con Leonardo . Ambos discutían :

- ¡¿ Por qué tengo que estar sometido a tanta humillación ?!

- Raph - le decía Leo , lo más tranquilamente - , necesito ayuda para caminar .

- ¡ Entonces , ve con Donnie o Mikey ! ¡ No conmigo !

Leo pensó en una forma de adular a su hermano .

- Es que eres más hábil que ellos , más fuerte , más inteligente ...

Raphael lo dejo pasar .

Por fin terminó la patrulla y todos volvieron a casa . Para su sorpresa , habían varias cajas del Antonio's pizza en el porche . Mikey fue el primero en reaccionar .

- ¡ Guau ! ¡ Pizza ! - coge todas las cajas y corre al interior .

Los demás aún no salen de su asombro :

- ¿ Cuando han venido estas pizzas aquí ?

- Casey , unas cajas de pizza no pueden andar solas - le respondió Donatello .

- Mejor dicho , ¿ quién lo trajo ? - preguntó Raphael .

- Y aún más importante , ¿ por qué ? - dijo a su vez April .

Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron no preocuparse demasiado ya que , en manos de Mikey , ese manjar podría terminarse en cuestión de segundos . Por suerte para ellos , Mikey sólo se había comido una caja .

Con mucha suerte , los chicos consiguen quitarle a su hermanito las otras cajas .

El resto de la semana transcurrió del mismo modo : cajas del Antonio's pizza en el porche .

Hasta que a una de las tortugas tuvo un extraño encuentro .

Mikey estaba caminando en el bosque , emocionado . Quería regresar a casa cuanto antes y comer pizza . Como se sentía cansado , se sentó en uno de los troncos caídos . Entonces empezó a sentir una respiración en su nuca . Poco a poco se giró para ver quien era el que respiraba . El sustó que se llevó cuando vio a un lobo gigante estuvo a punto de pararle el corazón .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : ¡ Quieta , _Shain_ ! ( Parte 2 )**

Mikey estaba impactado . ¿ Cómo pudo esa criatura llegar tan sigilosamente ? Mikey le miraba directamente a los ojos , unos ojos de color azul profundo que podría engatusar a cualquiera . En aquel instante , el lobo gris claro abrió su boca ... y le lamió la cara . Entonces escuchó una melódica voz :

- ¡ Shain , quieta ! ¿ No ves que lo asustas ? Perdónala , es que la perdí de vista y ...

Mikey no podía creerlo . ¡ Era una chica ! ¡ En mitad del bosque , con un lobo gigante como compañía ! Pero lo más inusual era que le producía un sentimiento extraño . Él había visto muchas chicas por la tele pero ninguna le atraía de ese modo ... Los ojos azules que veía en el animal también estaban en ella . Su pelo castaño con puntas de color azul y morado recogido en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho y con dos mechones sueltos , el color de los labios , la proporción de las facciones de la cara ... Todo en ella le parecía perfecto .

- Ho - ho - la - la - empezó a balbucear -. Yo ... hem ... yo ... soy Michelangelo .

- Hola , Michelangelo . Yo me llamo Noelle .

Hasta su nombre le parecía perfecto . Empezaba a soñar despierto , pero entonces vio un incoveniente .

- Oye , ¿ no te doy miedo ?

- ¿ Por qué lo preguntas ? ¿ Debería tenerlo ?

- Es que ... - Mikey empezaba a ponerse nervioso - soy un mutante .

- He de admitir que no eres el primero con el que me encuentro - dijo Noelle , sonriendo .

- ¿ En serio ?

- Sí . Antes de que llegasen los Krang a la ciudad , yo vivía con un montón de mutantes en un escondite de la alcantarilla .

La tortuga no podía creerlo . ¿ Ella había vivido en las alcantarillas con algunos mutantes ? ¿ Y sabía quienes eran los Krang ?

Justo en el momento en que le iba a preguntar algo a la chica , su teléfono sonó . Cuando lo cogió , pudo escuchar de fondo la televisión encendida .

- ¡ Mikey ! ¿ Dónde estas ? ¿ Sabes la hora que es ?

- Perdona , D . Es que yo ...

- Nada de excusas . ¡ Ven aquí ahora mismo ! - Donatello colgó .

El de banda naranja suspiró . Quería pasar más tiempo con la chica pero a la vez no quería un lío con sus hermanos .

- Te tienes que ir - adivinó Noelle .

- La verdad es que sí .

- Ok . Te veré en otro momento - dijo Noelle . Ésta se subió al lomo de la loba y , antes de irse , añadió - . Fue en placer conocerte .

- Lo mismo digo - susurró Mikey .

De vuelta a casa , Mikey repasó todos los detalles del encuentro con la chica , desde la cálida sonrisa hasta la forma en que cabalgaba encima de la loba . Por un momento creyó ver un tessen atado a su cintura , pero decidió ignorarlo . Tenía una loba gigante , ¿ para qué necesitaría armas ?

Cuando llegó a su hogar y no quiso nada de pizza , sus amigos pensaron que le habían raptado los krang y empezaron a lanzarle preguntas .

- ¿ Dónde has estado ? - preguntó Leonardo .

- En el bosque - respondió inocentemente Mikey .

- ¿ Qué hacías allí ? - quiso saber Donatello .

Esta vez , Mikey se mostró más reservado :

- Estaba patrullando , como dijisteis que hiciera .

Esto sólo levantó más sospechas .

- ¿ Alguien estaba contigo ? - el repentino nerviosismo de Mikey les indicó que habían dado en el clavo .

- Pues ... hem ... s-s-s-í - se atrevió a contestar el menor de los hermanos .

- ¿ Quién era ? - preguntaron todos .

El ninja de los nunchukus se debatía si decirles la verdad o no . Al final contestó :

- Una chica que se llama Noelle - en cuanto dijo esto , se sonrojó . April , al notarlo , empezó a sospechar algo muy distinto a lo que imaginó en un principio . Pero tenía que esperar para poder saberlo .

- ¡¿ Una chica ?! - gritaron todos - . ¡¿ En medio del bosque , por la noche ?!

- Pues sí .

- ¿ Mikey te has vuelto loco ? - preguntó Casey .

- ¡ No ! - la tortuga de naranja empezó a sentirse ofendida .

- ¿ Eres idiota , Mikey ? - preguntó Raphael . Después de pensárselo dijo : - . Mejor dicho , ¿ te has vuelto más idiota de lo normal ?

- ¿ O te has golpeado la cabeza con el tronco de un árbol ? - cuestionó Donatello .

- ¿ O con tus nunchukus ? - quiso saber Leonardo .

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de paciencia de Michelangelo , que se fue a su habitación , claramente enfadado . April subió detrás de él .

Cuando abrió la puerta , descubrió a la tortuguita trantando de salir por la ventana .

- ¿ Mikey ? - le llamó Abril .

- ¡ Ah , April ! No es lo que parece , verás yo ...

- No pasa nada . Venía a preguntarte algo .

- Si es otra broma sobre mi inteligencia , ya te puedes ir .

- No , es sobre la chica que mencionaste .

Esto le sorprendió . No se lo esperaba .

- Ah , ok . Pregúntame .

- Cuando la viste , ¿ sentiste algo nuevo ?

- Pues ... , sí .

Los ojos de April empezaron a brillar .

- ¿ Es guapa ?

- Muchísimo - Mikey enrojeció .

April sonrió .

- Te has enamorado - canturreó .

Michelangelo se sonrojó aún más .Después de eso , estuvieron hablando de lo poco que sabían de ella hasta la hora de dormir .

**¡ HOLA ! ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 2 DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE DURE MUCHO TIEMPO . DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS SOBRE QUE LES PARECE Y COSAS EN LAS QUE PODRÍA MEJORAR . HASTA OTRA . ¡ CHAU ! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 : ¡ Ayúdala , por favor !**

Mikey se sentía cada vez más y más feliz . Siempre que salía de patrulla se encontraba con Noelle y podían charlar un rato antes de que sus hermanos le llamesen por el teléfono . Poco a poco conocía más cosas de ella : le encantaban los videojuegos , la pizza , el color azul igual al de sus ojos ; el escondrijo dónde vivía antes de la invasión , que resultó ser un refugio para mutantes ; el clan al que pertenecía , que se llamaba " _clan del Loto _" , que había sido aliado del clan Hamato desde sus comienzos ; cómo conoció a _Shain_ ...

Al día siguiente de su último reencuentro , por la mañana , mientras desayunaba , unos aullidos de lobo se escuchaban en la lejanía . La tortuga de la banda naranja no necesitó pensar mucho para saber que era _Shain . _Pero aquello le resultaba extraño . Algo que le dijo Noelle fue que _Shain_ no tenía permiso para aullar a menos que sea algo muy urgente . Entonces empezó a preocuparse . ¿ Y si Noelle estaba herida ?

Poco a poco los aullidos se hicieron cada vez más y más cercanos . Todos salieron afuera para ver qué era lo que sucedía . Para sorpresa de los amigos y hermanos de Mikey , era una chica montada en un lobo gigante . Aunque no parecía herida , su cara reflejaba la más sincera preocupación .

- ¡ Ayudadme , por favor ! ¡ Por favor !

Todos , excepto Mikey , quedaron impresionados . ¡ Michelangelo había tenido razón ! ¡ Había una chica ! Noelle seguía rogando ayuda .

- Por favor . ¡ Por favor !

Mikey , al ver que nadie la hace caso , decide actuar por su cuenta :

- Noelle , ¿ qué es lo que pasa ?

- Mi amiga Agatha , está ... está ... está - Noelle no podía seguir hablando , había empezado a llorar .

A Michelangelo se le partía el corazón verla así . Tenía que hacer algo .

- Donnie ... ¡ Donnie ! - le sacudió a su hermano . Por fin reaccionó - . Ayúdala .

El instinto médico de Donatello se puso en acción .

- ¿ Qué es lo que pasa ?

- Ella - fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar que el pelaje de la loba descubriese a una hermosa chica que , claramente , estaba muy herida .

- De acuerdo .

Noelle bajó de su montura con el cuerpo de la joven en brazos . Ambos ( Donnie y Noelle ) fueron corriendo al interior de la casa . Mientras , Mikey trataría de hacer que Casey , April , Leo y Raphael se recobrasen de la impresión .

- ¡ Chicos ! - los sacudía uno a uno , hasta que reaccionaron .

- Mikey , tenías razón - dijo Leonardo .

- Y no te creímos - añadió Casey .

- ¡ Agh ! Odio decirte esto , pero ... lo sentimos - se disculpó Raphael .

Mikey solo asintió . No podía celebrar que su hermano más grosero le dijo que lo sentía mientras Noelle necesitaba su apoyo . Corrió al interior de la casa .

Allí vio a Donatello curando una herida del brazo de la nueva chica . Noelle le ayudaba todo lo que podía . Entonces Donatello suspiró porfundamente . Algo iba mal .

- ¿ Qué sucede ? - Preguntó Noelle .

- NO podemos seguir . Necesito medicinas y algunos aparatos médicos para seguir .

La mirada preocupada de Noelle se volvió más seria .

- ¿ Qué necesitas ? - preguntó sacando una libretita .

- Morfina , vendas , una escayola para el brazo , calmantes ... Creo que nada más , ¿ por qué lo preguntas ?

- Voy a la ciudad - Respondió mientras terminaba de anotar .

Mikey y Donnie se quedaron impactados . ¿ Ella iba a ir a la ciudad en la que se encontraban los krang ? Esa idea les pareció inconcebible .

- ¿ A la ciudad ? ¿ Estas loca ?

- Sí y probablemente . Pero no os preocupéis , estaré bien , ya he ido muchas veces . Además , es necesario para salvarla - dijo Noelle mientras miraba con cariño a Agatha - . No es tan difícil como parece .

- Eso es peligroso - declaró Mikey .

- Ya lo sé . Pero Agatha es muy importante para mí . Y una de las cosas que me enseñaron en mi entrenamiento ninja es permanecer invisible y sigilosa - contestó Noelle - . Estaré bien - repitió .

Dijo esto se marchó hacia la puerta . Mikey la siguió .

- No estás pensando con claridad - se notaba en la voz de Mikey que se preocupaba por la salud de Noelle .

- Claro que lo hago - replicó ella , antes de silbar para que llegue _Shain_ . Se subió a la grupa de la loba y antes de irse , añadió : - . Vendré antes del amanecer [ se refiere al amanecer del día siguiente al que se encontraban , para quien se haya despistado , aunque creo que esto no aclara mucho :3 ] .

Mikey vio como se alejaba en el bosque , dirección a la ciudad . Volvió al interior de la casa para ver como estaba Agatha .

**¡ TERCER CAPÍTULO ! OKEY , HE DE AGRADECER A UNA AMIGA QUE ME HAYA DEJADO INTRODUCIRLA EN ESTE MUNDO FICTICIO Y DEMASIADO FANTASEOSO . EVIDENTEMENTE , NO ES SU NOMBRE REAL PERO LA HE PUESTO ASÍ PARA PROTEGER SU IDENTIDAD :3 . ENSEGUIDA SUBO EL SIGUIENTE :3 . ¡ HASTA AHORA !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : ¡ Kirby !  
><strong>

Mikey estuvo toda la noche vigilando a Agatha . A veces la chica estaba despierta y Michelangelo aprovechaba para hablar con ella sobre Noelle . Esa chica [ Noelle , evidentemente ] le gustaba muchísimo y esperaba que algún día ella sintiese lo mismo por él , y no acabar como Donatello con April .

Esperó hasta el amanecer , momento en el que salió al exterior para aguardar la llegada de Noelle . Casi media hora después de amanecer , llegó . Se veía cansada y agotada . Aunque Mikey sentía lo mismo , hizo lo posible por mantenerse despierto y saludarla alegremente . Noelle hizo lo mismo .

Entonces , del pelaje de la loba , sale una bolita rosa .

- ¿ Qué es eso ? - preguntó Mikey .

- Es Kirby , la mascota de Agatha . Quiso venir conmigo - aclaró Noelle . Bostezó y se le pegó a Mikey . Ambos se rieron - . Vamos adentro a por Donnie .

Juntos , entraron en la casa y fueron a por Donnie . En cuanto éste se despertó , curaron a Agatha y la durmieron para que no le duela el brazo .

Por fin , todos podían dormir en paz . Donnie se fue a su habitación y Noelle y Mikey fueron a la de Mikey ...

- Gracias , por ayudarme .

- De nada , pero yo no te he ayudado , Noelle .

- Si no te hubiese conocido - sacude la cabeza - , no sé lo que le hubiese pasado a Agatha .

- Tranquila , todo ha pasado .

Mikey , en un momento emotivo , la abraza . Antes de que se apartase de la vergüenza , ella se lo devolvió . La tortuga de banda naranja se sonrojó a más no poder .

Después de apartarse , se tumba en el colchón , dispuesto a dormir . Antes de hacerlo , pudo notar como Noelle se tumbaba a su lado . Sin pensarlo , la volvió a abrazar y se durmió .

Lo que les despertó fue la insistencia de Donatello .

- ¡ Vamos , arriba !

- ¡ Ugh ! Déjanos dormir , D - respondió Mikey .

- Agatha está despierta.

- ¡ Agatha ! - dijo , de pronto , Noelle .

Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras , para encontarse con su amiga charlando tranquilamente con las tortugas y April .

- ¡ Agatha !

Agatha levantó la cabeza .

- ¡ Noelle ! - ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo - . Gracias por traernos , a mí y a Kirby .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 : Heart attack  
><strong>

- Te lo repito . Gracias por traerme y dejar que venga - mira a Kirby con una dulzura infinita . La pequeña criatura con forma redonda de color rosa , pies y brazos rojos , y ojos azules claros le devolvía la mirada .

- Y yo también lo repito : no me lo agradezcas - se abrazan .

Hace unos pocos días que habían ido para que le curasen el brazo . Ahora ya está mucho mejor , pero seguía sin estar curada . Donnie les dijo que tenía que descansar ese brazo , por lo que se mudaron allí para que la pudiese vigilar las 24 horas del día . Esa fue una buena noticia para Mikey ... y Raph .

Desde que Agatha llegó , él empezó a comportarse más raro cada día . La acompañaba a todos lados , la ayudaba si lo necesitaba ... Sus hermanos empezaron a sospechar . Querían preguntarle sobre el tema , pero tenían miedo de cómo reaccionaría . Debían esperar .

Mikey cada vez sabía más cosas de Noelle , pero sus gustos musicales le sorprendieron :

_**FLASHBACK **_[ PONDRÉ ESTO A VECES PARA EXPLICAR LA HISTORIA :3 ] :

- ¡ No puedo creer que no la conozcas ! - exclamó Noelle .

- Lo siento , supongo que no canta mi estilo de música - respondió Mikey .

- Pero si a ti te gusta el pop y la música instrumental - protestó la chica .

- ¿ Ella canta música instrumental ?

- No . Canta pop . Ya verás - buscó en sus bolsillos - . Vaya , no tengo mi reproductor de música .

Mikey aprovechó el momento para saber algo que se llevaba preguntando desde que escuchó su voz .

- ¿ Y si la cantas tú ?

- ¿ Yo ? No canto ... bien .

- Al menos inténtalo - Mikey puso carita de cachorrito estilo anime .

- ¡ Ugh ! Está bien - dijo con pesadez Noelle .

[ Momento canción ! :3 . Si la quieren escucharla vayan a youtube y busquen : _heart attack - demi lovato _ . :3 ]

**_" PUTTING MY DEFENSES UP ,_**

**_CAUSES I DON'T WANNA FALL IN LOVE ._**

**_IF A EVER DID THAT ,_**

**_I THINK A WILL HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_NEVER PUT MY LOVE OUT , ON THE LINE ._**

**_NEVER SAY YES TO THE RIGHT GUY ._**

**_NEVER HAVE TROUBLE GETTIN' ALL I WANT .  
><em>**

**_BUT , WHEN I COMES TO YOU ,_**

**_I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH ._**

**_WELL , I DON'T CARE ._**

**_I CAN PLAY'EM LIKE A KEN DOLL ._**

**_WON'T WASH MY HAIR , _**

**_TO MAKE IT BOUNCE LIKE A BASKETBALL ._**

**_BUT YOU , MAKE ME WANNA ACT LIKE A GIRL :_**

**_PAINT MY NAILS AND WEAR HIGH HEELS ._**

**_YES , YOU . MAKE ME SO NERVIOUS _**

**_AND I JUST CAN'T HOLD YOUR HAND ._**

**_- ( ESTRIBILLO ) -_**

**_YOU MAKE ME GLOW ..._**

**_BUT I COVER UP , _**

**_WON'T LET IT SHOW ..._**

**_SO , I'M _**

**_PUTTING MY DEFENSES UP ,_**

**_CAUSE I DON'T WANNA FALL IN LOVE ._**

**_IF I EVER DID THAT ,_**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ._**

**_- ( FIN ESTRIBILLO ) -_**

**_NEVER BREAK A SWEAT FOR THE OTHER GUYS ,  
><em>**

**_WHEN YOU COME AROUND I GET PARALIZE ._**

**_AND EVERYTIME I TRY TO BE MYSELF_**

**_IT COMES ALL AROUND , _**

**_LIKE I CRY FOR HELP ._**

**_IT'S JUST NOT FEAR ,_**

**_IT'S MORE TROUBLE THAN THE OTHERS WAS ._**

**_I GASP FOR AIR ,_**

**_IT FEELS SO GOOD BUT YOU KNOW IT HURTS .  
><em>**

**_BUT YOU , MAKE ME WANNA ACT LIKE A GIRL :_**

**_PAINT MY NAILS AND WEAR PERFUME .  
><em>**

**_FOR , YOU . MAKE ME SO NERVIOUS _**

**_AND I JUST CAN'T HOLD YOUR HAND ._**

**_- ( ESTRIBILLO ) -_**

**_YOU MAKE ME GLOW ..._**

**_BUT I COVER UP , _**

**_WON'T LET IT SHOW ..._**

**_SO , I'M _**

**_PUTTING MY DEFENSES UP ,_**

**_CAUSE I DON'T WANNA FALL IN LOVE ._**

**_IF I EVER DID THAT ,_**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ._**

**_- ( FIN ESTRIBILLO )-_**

**THE FEELINGS I LOST IN MY LOVE**

**THEY'RE GONE AND I'M NOT GIVING UP **

**AND THERE'S NO ONE ELSE TO BLAME .  
><strong>

**SO INSTEAD I'LL TAKE OFF IN A RUN**

**I'M PLAYING TOO CLOSE TO THE SUN**

**AND I'M BURST INTO GLOW ...**

**- ( ESTRIBILLO ) -**

**_YOU MAKE ME GLOW ..._**

**_BUT I COVER UP , _**

**_WON'T LET IT SHOW ..._**

**_SO , I'M _**

**_PUTTING MY DEFENSES UP ,_**

**_CAUSE I DON'T WANNA FALL IN LOVE ._**

**_IF I EVER DID THAT ,_**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK ..._**

**_I THINK HAVE A HEART ATTACK . "  
><em>**

[ fin de la canción :3 . Me encanta :3 ]

Aquello apenas le sorprendió . Si Noelle tenía una voz bonita al hablar , para cantar sería mejor . O al menos esa era su lógica .

- Cantas súper bien - le dijo Mikey .

- No es verdad , no me mientas .

- Te digo la verdad , Noelle . Tienes una voz maravillosa .

- Di lo que quieras . Sigo pensando que canto mal ...

Mikey sabía de sobra que una vez que algo se metía en la cabeza de Noelle era imposible que se olvidase de ello .

- Bueno ... ¿ Cómo dices que se llama ella ?

- Demi Lovato .

- ¿ Y la canción ?

- Heart attack .

Mikey pensó que ella sólo escuchaba canciones de artistas femeninas , pero en la noche ...

* * *

><p><strong>OKEY , HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO . SI TENGO TIEMPO , ENSEGUIDA SUBO EL OTRO . PERO SI NO , LO SUBO MAÑANA ... ¿ DE ACUERDO ? OKEY . ¡ CHAU ! :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 : Sentimientos expresados en una canción **

Cuando Mikey había ido a ver a Noelle al patio , a medianoche , ella estaba escuchando música . Se acercó sigilosamente ...

- Hola Mikey .

O lo más sigilosamente posible .

- ¿ Cómo sabías que estaba aquí ?

- Mi entrenamiento .

- Ah . ¿ Qué haces ?

- Escucho otra canción .

- ¿ Puedo ? - alargó la mano para coger uno de los auriculares .

- ¡ NO ! - gritó Noelle .

Mikey se sorprendió , pero se tranquilizó al ver el rubor de Noelle .

- ¿ Por qué no ? - quiso saber Mikey .

- Es ... muy distinta a las que te he nombrado ...

- Entonces ... ¿ cuál es el problema ?

- No quiero que me veas escucharla .

- Por favor , Noelle - suplicó Mikey .

Noelle no pudo resisterse : le entregó uno de los auriculares y puso la canción desde el inicio :

[ otra canción ! :3 ] [ hay una presentación , pero la voy a quitar porque no es muy importante :3 . Disfruten . ]

**( PRIMER CANTANTE )**

**" SOLO NECESITO UNA MIRADA **

**PARA SENTIRME LIBRE , **

**COMO SI TUVIESE ALAS . **

**CADA MAÑANA IMAGINABA UN BESO TUYO EN MI MEJILLA ,**

**PERO LLORABA PORQUE TODO ERA MENTIRA .**

**NO ME PIDAS **

**QUE TE ABANDONE , **

**PORQUE NO LO HARÉ . **

**MEJOR PÍDEME QUE SALVE EL MUNDO **

**PORQUE LO CONSEGUIRÉ .**

**ERES MI TODO **

**Y YO TODO LO DOY POR MI MUJER .**

**SOLO MIRO AL CIELO **

**PORQUE EN LA LUNA TE PUEDO VER .**

**PUEDE QUE ME SEPARE ,**

**PERO TÚ ERES MI DESTINO .**

**VIVIRÉ CONTIGO ,**

**NO HACE FALTA NINGÚN ADIVINO .**

**NO QUEDA MIEDO PARA UN CORAZÓN LLENO DE AMOR ,**

**QUIERO QUE ME ABRACES .**

**TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR .**

**- ( ESTRIBILLO ) - ( SEGUNDO CANTANTE ) -**

**DÉJAME SER EL HÉROE DE ESTA ILUSIÓN .**

**CUIDARÉ DE TI ,**

**YA TIENES MI CORAZÓN .**

**SI LA DISTANCIA DUELE ENTRE LOS DOS ,**

**CREEMOS UN MUNDO DONDE ESTEMOS TÚ Y YO .**

**SÓLO TÚ Y YO .**

**- ( FIN ESTRIBILLO ) - ( PRIMER CANTANTE ) -**

**PUEDO LLEGAR HASTA DONDE QUIERAS POR UN BESO .**

**CRUZAR TODO EL INFIERNO , PERMANECER ILESO .**

**VIVIR UNA AVENTURA SÓLO POR TI , **

**SACAR LA FUERZA DONDE NO LA TENGA PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ .**

**SIGO PENSANDO QUE ME ESPERAS .**

**SOÑANDO QUE ME QUIERAS .**

**DESEANDO ESTAR CONTIGO DE ALGUNA MANERA .**

**ERES LA PRIMERA QUE ME DEJÓ SIN PALABRAS .**

**QUE ME ENAMORA LOCAMENTE CUANDO HABLA . **

**Y ES QUE YA NO TENGO MUCHO MÁS QUE DECIR , **

**QUE SÓLO DEBO ESTAR CONTIGO PARA PODER SER FELIZ .**

**QUE SI TE SEPARAS SE ME PARA EL TIEMPO , **

**QUE SI NO TE ENCUENTRO YO TE BUSCO HASTA QUE ME FALTE EL ALIENTO .**

**- ( ESTRIBILLO ) - ( SEGUNDO CANTANTE ) -**

**DÉJAME SER EL HÉROE DE ESTA ILUSIÓN .**

**CUIDARÉ DE TI ,**

**YA TIENES MI CORAZÓN .**

**SI LA DISTANCIA DUELE ENTRE LOS DOS ,**

**CREEMOS UN MUNDO DONDE ESTEMOS TÚ Y YO .**

**SÓLO TÚ Y YO .**

**- ( FIN ESTRIBILLO ) - ( SEGUNDO CANTANTE ) -**

**LAS LÁGRIMAS Y EL FRÍO **

**SE HAN QUEDADO CONMIGO .**

**YO LUCHARÉ HASTA VOLVERTE A RECORRER **

**TUS DEDOS CON LOS MÍOS .**

**MIRADAS Y SUSPIROS .**

**ME PERDERÉ Y ENCONTARÉ CÓMO VOLVER .**

**DÉJAME SER EL HÉROE ... "  
><strong>

Mikey miraba sorpendido al suelo . ¡ Noelle escuchaba la canción que mejor se ajustaba a sus sentimientos !

- ¿ Cómo se ... ?

- No tiene nombre . Pero la gente la conoce como _Play-Love -_ contestó Noelle antes de que Mikey terminase de formular la pregunta .

- ¿ De quién ?

- Zarcort .

- Es ... bonita .

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Noelle .

- La verdad es que sí .

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Desde que pasó aquello , Mikey estubo tarareando la canción desde la noche a la mañana . Y a sus hermanos una nueva interrogante se les presentó .

Por la noche , Leonardo y Donatello preguntarían a sus hermanos qué era lo que sucedía y por qué actuaban de otra manera ...

* * *

><p><strong>¡ HOLA ! LES DIJE QUE SUBIRÍA UN CAPÍTULO SI HABÍA TIEMPO ... Y AQUÍ ESTÁ . NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUS REVIEWS PARA AYUDARME A MEJORAR ... ¡ CHAU ! :3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 : Puede que me haya enamorado**

Por fin era de noche y Leo y Donnie encontraron el valor suficiente para reunir a sus otros dos hermanos a solas ...

- Vale , Leo . Di de una vez para qué demonios nos has traído - dijo groseramente Raphael .

- Sí , por favor . Empiezo a tener sueño - añadió Mikey , bostezando .

Leo suspiró . ¿ Cómo podían empezar una conversación de ese calibre ? Por suerte para él , Donnie empezó .

- Veréis . Hemos notado un cambio radical en ustedes dos ... Y queríamos saber a qué se debe .

La incomodidad llegó a los corazones de Raph y Mikey .

- Hace tiempo que no tenemos pizza - mintió Mikey . No quería decirle a sus hermanos que le gustaba Noelle .

- ¿ Algo más Mikey ? - Mikey negó con la cabeza - . ¿ Qué me dices de lo que pasó el otro día , justo después de que ellas hayan venido?

**FLASHBACK :**

Noelle había salido y Mikey la siguió . Los chicos le dejaron salir , pensando que salía a esperar la pizza para la noche .

Entonces oyeron un grito femenino . Leo , Raph y Donnie se preocuparon , por lo que miraron por la ventana . Se sorprendieron un montón al ver a Noelle subida a los hombros de su hermanito . Ella gritaba y , a veces , se reía . Michelangelo hacía lo mismo .

**FIN FLASHBACK **

**-** Yo ... Yo ... solo la ayudaba a sentirse mejor - Mikey empezó a sonrojarse .

- Ella te gusta - dedujo Leonardo .

- ¡ No es cierto ! - gritó Mikey , sonrojándose aún más .

- Tú también le gustas - informó Donnie .

- ¿ En serio ? - el enfado de Mikey se sustituyó por la curiosidad .

- No lo sé . Pero sirvió para demostrar que te gusta .

Mikey se fue corriendo . No podía creer que sus hermanos le hagan eso . Solo quedaron Raph , Donnie y Leo .

- ¿ Qué vais a sugerir ? ¿ Que me gusta Agatha ?

- Pues sí - dijeron los hermanos de azul y morado .

- Eso es ridículo - Raph enrojeció al recordar ...

**2º FLASHBACK ; PERSPECTIVA DE RAPHAEL :**

Me despierto por la mañana , antes que mis compañeros . Bajo las escaleras , en dirección a la cocina . Mientras hago el desayuno , veo por la ventana que se abre la puerta del " laboratorio " de Donatello . Y de allí sale la chica herida que trajeron ayer . Parece perdida . Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salgo afuera .

- ¿ Te pasa algo ? - pregunto .

- Tengo hambre .

- Veré que puedo hacer - digo con una sonrisa . ¿ Por qué sonrío ? No tiene sentido .

Vamos al interior y sigo cocinando unos huevos con bacon , café y tostadas . Puedo sentir su mirada en mi espalda . Antes de que el silencio se haga incómodo , ella habla :

- ¿ Puedo saber cómo te llamas ?

- Raphael Hamato . ¿ Y tú ?

- Agatha Utsukushi-sa

- Utsukushi-sa ... ¿ _Belleza_ en japonés ?

- ¿ Sabes japonés ?

- Lo que me enseñó mi padre .

- ¿ Hay más como tú ? Quiero decir ... tortugas mutantes parlanchinas ...

- ¿ Parlanchinas ?

- Que hablan .

- Solo yo y mis tres hermanos ... Y Spike ...

- ¿ Spike ?

- En Nueva York tenía una tortuga-mascota que se llamaba Spike .

- ¿ Una tortuga que tiene a otra como mascota ?

- Sí .

- Es raro .

- Lo raro es que cuando le cayó mutágeno encima no se hizo como nosotros . Era más grande ... y malvado .

- El mutágeno ha hecho mucho mal ...

- Tienes razón .

- Pero no podemos hacer nada para solucionarlo ...

- En realidad , mi hermano , el cerebrito , intenta hacer retromutágeno .

- ¿ Retromutágeno ?

- Invierte los efectos del mutágeno , es decir , convierte los mutantes en ... lo que sea que hayan sido antes - termino de preparar el desayuno y le doy la mitad - . Aquí tienes .

- _Arigatou_ [ _gracias _en japonés :3 ] .

- De nada .

Mientras come , observo como sus ojos azules-verdoso se pasean entre la comida . Al ver que tiene que apartarse el pelo castaño de la cara todo el tiempo , cierro la ventana . Cuando me vuelvo a sentar , puedo notar como la piel blanca le brilla con el sol . De repente , el corazón me late con más fuerza . ¿ Qué me pasa ? Esto no es normal ...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Entonces , ¿ por qué te sonrojas ?

- Pues ... ¡ Por nada que os interese ! - también sale corriendo .

Donnie y Leo consideraron eso una victoria . Por lo menos ahora sabían que sus otros dos hermanos estaban enamorados pero ... ¿ Qué pasaría si ellos les confesasen sus sentimientos y ellas les rechazasen ? Aquello les preocupaba más que su comportamiento .

* * *

><p><strong>HOLIS ! 7º CAPÍTULO ... ¡ GENIAL ! PÓNGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUÉ LES PARECE AGATHA . ¿ PUEDE SER BUENA PARA RAPH ? BUENO A VER SI PUEDO HACER EL 8º CAPÍTULO HOY . CREO QUE HABRÁ MOMENTO ROMÁNTICO ;3 ... Y LES DEJARÉ CON LA INTRIGA HASTA QUE LO TERMINE ... MUA JA JA JA ... CHAU ! :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 : ¿ Cómo sabías que era mi cumpleaños ?**

Después de aquella noche , los hermanos se distanciaron un poco . Por otra parte , Donnie y Noelle se fueron acercando .

Donnie descubrió que Noelle gozaba de una inteligencia que el resto no tenía . Y eso le hizo pensar que podía confiar en ella para contarle lo de April .

- ¿ Noelle ? - le llamó Donnie , cuidadosamente para que ella no derramase el mutágeno que había en el recipiente que sujetaba .

- Dime .

- Quiero decirte algo .

Noelle deja el recipiente con cuidado .

- ¿ El qué ?

- Verás , me gusta April ...

- Eso ya lo sabía - Donnie la mira con extrañeza y Noelle se la devuelve - . Por dios , Donatello , se nota a una legua de distancia .

- Llámame Donnie ... Y si puedo continuar , te lo contaré ...

- Adelante , sigue ... Donnie

- Pues , encontramos al Big Foot [ _Pie Grande_ en español :3 ] , y resulta que es mujer . El caso es que le gusté y como yo no sentía lo mismo por ella ... Entendí lo que me pasaba con April . Cuando terminé de explicárselo , me besó ...

- ¿ Cuál es el problema ?

- Quiero saber por qué lo hizo .

- No soy muy buena espía .

- No es eso . Quiero saber tu opinión .

- Si ella te besó puede ser porque te ame ... pero se niega a ver la realidad por el hecho de que eres ...

- ¿ Un mutante ?

- Exacto . Pero no te apenes , algún día verá la realidad ... Y seréis felices juntos .

- Gracias , Noelle . Lo necesitaba .

- No te preocupes - abraza a la tortuga de banda morada - . ¿ Amigos ?

- Amigos - el hecho de cómo dijo las palabras , como si fuera muy madura , le hizo plantearse otra cuestión - . Oye , te tengo otra pregunta ... ¿ Cuántos años tienes ?

- 15 . Pero mañana cumplo 16 .

- Eres muy joven .

- Sí . Tan joven que tengo la responsabilidad de un clan entero ...

- ¿ El clan del Loto no es de tu padre ?

- No , es mío . Mi padre murió hace ... ¿ Dos años ?

- Vaya . Lo siento .

- A menos que tú lo hayas matado no tienes por qué disculparte .

- Entonces ... ¿ Te llamas Noelle del Loto ? - Noelle se ríe .

- No . Me llamo Noelle Aoimoku Takai Chisei

- ¿ Tienes un nombre en francés y dos apellidos en japonés ?

- Sí , es un poco raro .

- ¿ Y Agatha ?

- Agatha Utsukushi-sa Shaiwasena

- ¿ Cómo la conociste ?

- Ella era una de las alumnas de mi padre .

- Entonces sabe ninjitsu , ¿ no ?

- Ajá - dijo Noelle , mientras apuntaba varios elementos de la tabla periódica en una libreta .

- ¿ Cuál es su arma?

- En el clan del Loto no nos asignamos armas , entrenamos con todas hasta sabernos sus movimientos . En cualquier caso , sería cuál de todas es la preferida ..

- ¿ Y cuál es ?

- Ni idea . Nunca se lo he preguntado .

- ¿ Y la tuya ?

- Déjame pensar - dijo Noelle - . Un flail a dos manos [ por más que busco no encuentro el nombre en español T-T . Es la primera arma que prueba April en el capítulo 19 de la temporada 1 ] y las kamas [ se escribe así :3 . Tercera arma que prueba April , en el mismo capítulo ] .

Después siguieron hablando sobre el pasado , hasta que entró Mikey . Éste dijo que Shain tenía hambre , por lo que Noelle se despidió y fue con la loba . Cuando se hubo ido , la tortuga de banda naranja se sentó al lado de la de morado .

- D, necesito tu ayuda .

- Estoy ocupado , Mikey . Tal vez luego .

- Es urgente - pone mirada de cachorrito estilo anime .

- ¡ Agh ! Está bien . ¿ Qué necesitas ? ¿ Es la tele otra vez ?

- No . Es sobre Noelle .

- ¿ Qué pasa con ella ?

- Quiero ... - el más joven de los Hamato se mostraba nervioso - una ... cita .

- ¿ Con ella ?

- Sí .

Donatello suspira profundamente .

- ¿ Y por qué me preguntas a mí ?

Mikey cambió su nerviosismo por incredulidad .

- En el mundo de las citas , creo que sabes más que Raph , Leo o Casey . Además , no me atrevo a preguntar a April sobre el tema .

- Entonces , soy tu ... ¿ Consejero ?

- Algo así .

- ¿ Qué pasa si ella no quiere nada contigo ?

Mikey volvió a ponerse nervioso.

- No digas tonterías .

- Sólo plantéatelo por un momento . Ella es humana y tú , un mutante - explicó Donnie , entristecido , al recordar que le pasa lo mismo con April .

- Me arriesgaré .

- Está bien ... ¿ Qué tenías planeado ?

- Nada . Aquí no hay nada interesante que hacer .

- ¿ Y una película ? Ella odia las citas que tratan de pasear - Mikey le miró , sorprendido - . ¿ Qué ? Es lo que me dijo .

- No , es imposible . Mañana hay maratón de Héroes Espaciales .

- ¿ Y en su casa ?

- ¿ En la suya ?

- Sí , hasta donde yo sé , ella tiene una tele y un reproductor de DVD's . Además debería tener una cocina y palomitas ...

- ¡ Es perfecto ! - Mikey se mostraba entusiasta .

- Bien . Ahora , ¿ puedo continuar con lo mío ?

- Claro - Mikey se alejaba dando saltos .

Al día siguiente , por la noche :

- Te agradezco que me acompañes , Mikey .

- De nada . Después de todo , Leo se pone muy pesado con su maratón .

- Y yo también me voy a poner muy pesada . Hoy es maratón de la saga Divergente ...

- ¿ Saga Divergente ?

- Sí . He leído los libros y , aunque las pelis no son muy fieles a los libros , me gusta verlas . Pero te lo advierto , puedo llorar en algunos momentos .

- ¿ Es triste ?

- No es acción , ciencia-ficción y ... romance .

- ¿ Entonces por qué ... ?

- Porque el final es muy triste .

- De acuerdo - entonces , a Mikey se le ocurrió una excusa - . Si lo necesitas , me puedes coger de la mano ...

- ¿ Cómo ? - Noelle cogió la mano de Mikey , entrelazando los dedos - . ¿ Así ?

Mikey se sonrojó muchísimo , provocando la risa de Noelle . Cuando ésta iba a apartar la mano , la tortuguita la sujetó . Por el rabillo del ojo , vio que ella enrojeció . Pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo porque una luz emergió de la oscuridad del bosque . Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia allí vio una pintoresca casita con exterior de color marrón y tejado de color rojo .

- ¿ Qué te parece ?

- Es agradable .

- La encontré por casualidad . Venga , vamos adentro .

- De acuerdo .

Por dentro , en el salón , había una televisión antigua y , a los lados , grandes estanterías llenas de libros . En la cocina había lo básico , es decir , un frigorífico , una estufa [ creo que solo los latinos entenderán T-T ] , un lavabo y unos armaritos .

- Vamos , va ha empezar Divergente . Haré unas palomitas - Noelle fue a la cocina .

Mientras ella las hacía , Mikey miraba las grandes pilas de libros . Enseguida se sintió un tanto estúpido . Lo máximo que había leído era un cómic de 30 páginas . En cambio , esos libros tienen 300 páginas ... , como mínimo . Noelle volvió con un cuenco lleno de palomitas .

- Debe gustarte la lectura - comentó Mikey .

- Muchos de esos son regalos de cumpleaños .

Eso le recordó algo a Mikey .

- Feliz cumpleaños .

Noelle se sorprendió .

- ¿ Cómo lo sabías ?

- Un pajarito me lo dijo .

- ¿ Ese pajarito es Donatello ?

- Puede .

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA ! ESTABA UN POQUITO ENFERMA , PERO HE ALCANZADO A ESCRIBIRLO :3 . DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS Y ESTO ES LO MÁS LARGO QUE HE LLEGADO A ESCRIBIR . CHAU ! :3<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA ! LES AVISO DESDE YA QUE HAY BESO . EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ ACELERADO PORQUE MI IMAGINACIÓN NO ME VIENE . CREO QUE SE FUE DE VACACIONES T-T . COMPRÉNDANME ! IGUALMENTE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS . CHAU !**

- ¿ Cuándo te lo dijo ?

- Antes de irnos .

Se sentaron a ver la película . Las escenas pasaban y , para sorpresa de Noelle , Mikey se mostraba más emocionado con el argumento . Cada vez que una de las peliculas acaba , Noelle hacía más palomitas .

La única vez en que ella soltó alguna lágrima fue al final de _Leal_ .

Por fin , la saga se acabó .

- ¡ Guau ! ¡ Eso fue alucinante ! ¿ Viste cómo lanzaban los cuchilos ? ¿ O cómo eran los paisajes del miedo ? ¿ O cuando fueron a la sede de Verdad ?

- ¿ Y los soundtracks ? ¿ Y los paisajes de fondo ? ¿ El realismo en las escenas de acción ? Era sencillamente increíble .

- Y que lo digas .

- De hecho , conozco una de las canciones .

- ¿ Cuál ?

- Ahora te lo enseño ... Si me acuerdo de donde puse el reproductor ...

- Cántala .

- ¿ Otra vez ?

- Porfiiii ...

**_ " I cant sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused _  
><em>Eveything is in line, but I am bruised <em>  
><em>I need a voice to eco, I need a light to take me home <em>  
><em>I kinda need a hero, is it you? <em>  
><em>I never see the forrest for the trees, I could really use your melody <em>  
><em>Baby im a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me <em>**

**_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there _**  
><strong><em>You could be my sanity, but ring me please send me to sleep <em>**  
><strong><em>Say you'll be my Nightingale ...<em>**

**_Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell _**  
><strong><em>Need you to answer me , i'm overwhelmed <em>**  
><strong><em>I need a voice to eco, I need a light to take me home <em>**  
><strong><em>I need to start to follow, I dont know <em>**  
><strong><em>I never see the forrest for the trees, I could really use your melody <em>**  
><strong><em>Baby im a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me <em>**

**_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there _**  
><strong><em>You could my sanity, but ring me please send me to sleep <em>**  
><strong><em>Say you'll be my Nightingale <em>**

**_I dont know what i'd do without you _**  
><strong><em>Your words are like a list of <em>**  
><strong><em>As long as you're with me here tonight, im good <em>**

**Can you be my Nightingale, feel so close I know you're there**  
><strong>Ohhhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there<strong>  
><strong>Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me please, send me to sleep<strong>  
><strong>Say you'll be my Nightingale ... "<br>**

- Eres increíble .

- No es cierto . Soy medio normalita .

- Eres del todo rara .

- Ahí tienes razón .

- Eres una rareza .

- ¿ Rareza ?

- Ya sabes , como las de los museos .

- ¿ Desde cuando sabes algo de museos ?

- Desde ... siempre .

- Mírame a los ojos y dime algo de los museos .

Mike no pudo pensar en nada . Noelle le había cogido de la cara y le iba acercando poco a poco a la suya . Entonces le pasó lo que lleva soñando desde que la conoció .

Se besaron . Fue un beso que , para ambos , significó el comienzo de una fuga de sentimientos que se desbordarían a lo largo de los años . Para Noelle le resultaba muy extraño y a la vez conocido , como si estuviese destinada a vivir con aquel mutante-tortuga . Eso le supondría iniciar una vida llena de aventuras junto al ser al que amaba . Ella había supuesto que se había enamorado de él , ¿ pero eso ? Era como si siempre estubo destinada a él , a vivir con él ...

Para Mikey le suponía algo mejor que las distintas experiencias que había vivido hasta ese momento : probar la pizza por primera vez , hacerse amigo de April , conocer a Leatherhead o al Gatito helado , la primera vez que Splinter se sintió orgulloso de él ... Incluso conocerla quedaba por detrás de aquel beso . Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para comparársele .

Al final del beso , se miraron a los ojos . Hasta que ella los bajó . Mikey estaba paralizado . ¿ Qué se decía después de algo así ? Justo cuando iba a decir algo , Noelle habló :

- Definitivamente soy la chica más rara del planeta .


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 : Splinter **

- No eres la más rara , Noelle . Seguro que hay otras peores .

- Veamos : estoy conectada telepáticamente a un lobo ; estoy enamorada de una tortuga mutante ; vivía con mutantes ; tengo un clan entero sobre mis hombros ; tengo pasados franceses , japoneses , estado-unidenses , españoles ; mi mejor amiga está perdida en una ciudad invadida por alienígenas ... Creo que nadie supera eso .

Mikey no escuchó nada . Se quedó concentrado en algo que dijo Noelle .

- ¿ Estas enamorada de mí ?

- ¿ He dicho eso ?

- Sí .

- Oh ... ¡ Ups !

- No te culpo . Soy adorable - dijo Mikey .

- No . Qué va .

- ¿ No ?

- Eres ... ¡ Super-mega-extra-extremadamente cuqui ! - chilló Noelle , para alegría de Mikey .

Después ella le abraza , pillándolo por sorpresa . Mikey recordó algo de Nueva York y se puso triste . Noelle lo notó .

- ¿ Pasa algo ?

- Mi padre ... Mi sensei ...

- ¿ Qué te pasa ?

- Le abandonamos en la ciudad ... Shreder lo tiró por una especie de desagüe gigante ... Nos salvó ... Se sacrificó por nosotros ... - empieza a llorar .

- ¡ Oh , Mikey ! - la chica le abraza más fuerte .

La tortuguita lo único que puede hacer es ceder ante el abrazo y desahogarse en su hombro . De esa forma , Noelle sintió que tenía que hacer algo para que aquel mutante dejase de estar triste . Entonces lo decidió . Pero necesitaría a Agatha y Shain . Nadie más .

Pasó el tiempo y Mikey se durmió . Noelle tuvo cuidado y lo acomodó en el sofá . Después le llevó varias mantas y lo cubrió . Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue a dormir .

**A la mañana siguiente :**

- Mikey , despierta .

- Déjame 5 minutos más ...

- He hecho el desayuno - solo necesitó esas palabras para que la tortuga de banda naranja se despereze .

- ¡ Desayuno ! - se levantó y corrió a la cocina .

Noelle fue detrás de él . Cuando llegó , toda la comida se había acabado .

- ¡ Oh , vaya ! Lo siento , Noelle .

- No pasa nada . Todo era para tí - sonríe . Va a un frutero y coge una manzana -. Solo necesito esto - alza la manzana y le da un mordisco .

- De acuerdo - mira a su alrededor - . ¿ Tenemos que volver ?

- Sí .

- Vamos .

- Espera . Tengo que coger algo .

- Okey .

Noelle sale de la habitación y vuelve con una bolsa .

- ¿ Qué hay ahí ?

- Algo para Agatha . Venga , vámonos . Deben de estar esperándonos .

Cuando salen , se encuentran con Shain .

- Hola , Shain - hace una pausa - . Sí , ya íbamos ... Tranquilízate ... Fue cosa mía ...

- ¿ Sucede algo ?

- Sabe que nos besamos - la loba emite un gruñido - . Sé buena .

Mikey se sonroja .

- Venga , vamos - Noelle se había subido encima de la loba e invitaba a Mikey a subir .

La tortuga acepta la invitación . Para su sorpresa , la loba le gruño muy fuerte .

- ¡ Chist ! - Noelle estaba enfadada .

Por fin , la criatura empezó a correr . Mikey se sorprendió de la velocidad de la loba y la libertad que se sentía ...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en casa .

- ¡ Mikey ! - dijeron varias voces a coro .

- Noelle - dijo Agatha .

Mikey bajó y fue a encontarse con sus amigos .

- Agatha , sube . Nos vamos a la ciudad - ordenó Noelle .

- ¿ A la ciudad ? ¿ Para qué ?

- Te lo diré por el camino .

- Hum ... De acuerdo - sube a la loba .

- ¡ Eh ! Espera . ¿ Por qué váis allí ?

- Lo sabrás después , Mikey .

- Quiero ir contigo , Noelle .

Noelle baja de su montura .

- Mikey . Lo sabrás a mi regreso . Sólo , espérame . Volveré - dijo Noelle antes de dar un beso a su amado , para sorpresa de los presentes y enfado de la loba .

Noelle sube rápidamente a la loba y se van , dejando a Mikey paralizado en su sitio .

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA ! 10º EPISODIO ! ESTOY PREPARANDO OTRA HISTORIA DISTINTA :3 . ENSEGUIDA LA VERÁN . BUENO , LES DEJO . YA SABEN , DEJEN REVIEWS . CHAU ! :3<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 : Karai  
><strong>

**PERSPECTIVA DE MICHELANGELO**

Y se fue . Me dejó en casa y se fue . La busqué en su casa . No estaba . Lo suponía : se fue a la ciudad . ¿ Por qué ? ¿ Qué necesitaría de allí ? Necesito entenderla . Me falta tiempo . Vuelve . Vuelve . Vuelve sana y salva .

**FIN PERSPECTIVA DE MICHELANGELO**

**PERSPECTIVA DE APRIL**

¡ Le besó ! ¡ Le besó , le besó ! Pero él no está feliz , ¿ por qué ? ¿ Acaso no le gustó ? ¿ Por qué no está feliz ?

**FIN PERSPECTIVA DE APRIL**

**PERSPECTIVA DE DONATELLO**

Al final lo consiguió . Pero le dije que no la besara en la primera cita . Creo que se volvió loco . Necesito saber los detalles . ¿ Me ayudarán con mi relación con April ? Creo que sí . Espero que sí . Sé que sí .

**FIN PERSPECTIVA DE DONATELLO**

**NARRADOR EXTERNO :**

Mikey se encontraba sentado en el porche , miraba hacia el lugar por donde se fue Noelle . Llevaba ahí desde que ella se fue , hará tres días . Sus hermanos , Casey y April empezaban a preocuparse .

- Mikey , deberías comer algo - le dijo Leo .

- No lo necesito - contestó el menor .

- Claro que sí . Seguro que tienes hambre - Raphael enseña una sopa de pollo [ no se me ocurre algún plato que coman allí . Creo que nunca han enseñado una escena de ellos en la cena ] .

- NO lo quiero .

- Al menos , come un poco - le insistió April .

La verdad es que Mikey sí empezaba a tener hambre . El olor de la sopa le había despertado el apetito . Lo cogió y empezó a comer , sentado , mirando hacia el bosque .

Sus amigos se tranquilizaron un poco ... Para volver a preocuparse . ¿ Cuándo volvería ella ? ¿ Por qué tarda tanto ?

**Mientras tanto , en la ciudad :**

Agatha corría por las alcantarillas . Rayos láser pasaban cerca de ella , queriendo rasgar cada parte de su cuerpo .

- ¡¿ A dónde vamos ?! - preguntaba desesperada .

- ¡ Las alcantarillas son confusas !¡ Ni siquiera estoy segura de si hemos pasado por aquí ! - respondía otra .

- ¡ Yo sí ! ¡ Seguidme ! - decía una tercera , mientras corría en dirección hacia la antigua guarida de las tortugas ...

**Después de un rato :**

- Creo que los ... hemos ... perdido - decía entrecortadamente Agatha , apoyada en una de las paredes de la alcantarilla , tratando de recuperar el aliento .

- ¿ Dónde estamos , Kari ? - pregunta Noelle , sentada en el suelo , también intentando recuperar el aliento .

- En un antiguo ... hogar - respondió la aludida .

- ¿ También vivías en las alcantarillas ?

- Espera ... ¿ También ?

- Yo vivía por aquí ... Bueno , quizás un poco más alejada pero ... sí .

- Eso explica por qué tu ropa olía mal en nuestros encuentros ... Era la ropa , ¿ verdad ?

- Kari , ¿ estás cuestionando mi higiene ?

- No . Esto segura que eres una chica muy limpia .

Noelle se ríe . Se levanta e intenta abrazar a su mejor amiga . La otra chica la aleja :

- Aún no tengo muy controlado esto de la mutación . Lo siento , es más seguro así .

- Karai , a mí no me preocupa eso . Sé que te puedes controlar .

- Puede que a ti no , pero a mí sí . Solo quiero protegerte .

- Está bien ... ¿ Qué pasó con Splinter ?

- Ni idea . Creía que nos estaba siguiendo .

- ¿ Y Shain ?

- ¡ Ups !

Noelle cierra los ojos para tratar de encontrar a Shain . Pero nada .

- No me dice nada - informó Noelle -. Tenemos que buscarla .

- ¿ En una ciudad llena de alienígenas ? No , gracias .

- Ella nunca me dejó atrás y yo tampoco lo haré - explicó Noelle , con decisión .

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO , PORQUE CREO QUE VOY A EMPEZAR OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO SERÁ DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA . SERÁ DE JUSTICIA JOVEN . LES DIGO POR SI LES INTERESA . EN FIN , CREO QUE ESTA ES LA FORMA MÁS RARA DE METER LEORAI , PERO LO DEJO ASÍ . YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS , PORFI . GRACIAS POR LAS PALABRAS DE ÁNIMO . BUENO , CHAU !<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

- Un momento ... ¡¿ Dónde está Kirby ?! - Agatha empezó a gritar " Kirby " por todo el lugar .

- ¡ Shh ! - Noelle tapa la boca de Agatha - . Estaba con Shain . Ahora cállate . Los krang podrían encontarnos .

Agatha hace sonidos indescriptibles y Noelle le quita la mano . Agath repite lo que dijo:

- Espero que Shain pueda .

- Claro que lo hará - responde Noelle .

- No hay nada que derribe a esa bestia - comentó Karai .

- Bueno , Kari . ¿ Ahora qué ? - se acerca a su amiga .

- Tú eres la de los planes , Noelle .

- Deberíamos encontrar a Splinter y ...

Noelle fue interrumpida por el maestro del clan Hamato , que llegó con falta de respiración .

- ¡ Oh ! Menos ... mal ... que llegasteis ... aquí . Estaba preocupado por vosotras .

- ¡ Padre ! - gritó Karai , antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo .

- ¡ SHH !

- Perdón .

- Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Shain y salir de la ciudad .

Se oyó un aullido lastimero y Noelle empezó a sujetarse la cabeza .

- ¿ Qué te pasa ?

- Estamos conectados . Deben de estar golpeándole o algo parecido porque me está doliendo la cabeza - se sienta en el suelo de la alcantarilla .

- ¿ Puedes saber dónde está ella ?

- No .

- Pues lo llevamos claro .

Otro aullido .

- Creo ... creo que sé donde está .

- ¿ Dónde ?

- Arriba . Los krang quieren llamar nuestra atención .

- ¿ Cómo está Kirby ?

Noelle hace una pausa .

- Esta bien .

- ¡ Uff ! Menos mal .

- Entonces , ¿ qué haremos ?

- Kirby puede distraerlos a todos , mientras vosotros subís a los lomos de Shain .

- ¿ Y qué pasará contigo , Noelle ?

- Alguien tiene que ayudar a Kirby .

- No , ven con nosotros .

- El lomo de Shain no es suficiente para los cuatro .

- Entonces , ¿ es el fin ?

- No , qué va .

- ¿ Entonces ?

- Iré justo detrás .

- ¿ Cómo ?

- Patinando .

- ¿ Patinando ?

- Sí .

- Es tu salud , supongo .

- Supones bien .

**Volviendo a la casa , varios días después :**

Mikey seguía sentado en el porche , sin hacer otra cosa que mirar el bosque .

- Mikey , ¿ por qué sigues aquí ? - pregunta Donnie , que se había sentado a su lado .

- Porque volverá .

- No lo sabes . Lo mismo está en alguna otra parte , divirtiéndose con Agatha .

- ¿ Por qué iba a hacer eso ?

- No lo sé .

- Ahí lo tienes . Ella volverá . Me lo prometió .

- La gente promete cosas que a veces no cumplen .

- Ella no es así . Lo va a cumplir . Va a volver . Solo tengo que ser paciente .

- Ya han pasado 10 días desde que se fue . No volverá . Acéptalo , Mikey .

- Déjame en paz , Donnie .

- Solo trato de cuidar de ti .

- Entonces ayúdame a encontrarla .

- Noelle no volverá .

- Deja de decir eso .

- Dame una razón para hacerlo .

- Esa - contestó el menor .

Éste señalaba un punto en el bosque , desde donde surgió Shain , con un mutante rata que ambos hermanos conocía muy bien .

- ¡ Sensei ! - ambos se levantaron y fueron a buscar a su padre .

El hombre-rata los vio y bajo del animal para encontrarse con sus hijos .

- ¡ Hijos míos ! ¡ Estáis a salvo ! ¡ Lográsteis salir de la ciudad !

- ¡ Sensei !

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo .

- Aww . Qué bonito - comentó Karai .

- ¿¡ Karai !? - gritó Leonardo , que había salido para ver qué ocurría .


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**HOLA , LO SIENTO MUCHO , EN EL ALMA QUE LO SIENTO . EL CASO ES QUE NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA . T-T . **

**ENTONCES , MIENTRAS ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACIÓN , ESCRIBIRÉ OTRAS HISTORIAS . ESPERO QUE NO ME PERDONEN , PORQUE NO TIENE PERDÓN DEJAR UNA HISTORIA A MEDIAS Y ENCIMA CUANDO PASAMOS LOS 1000 VIEWS . T-T . **

**BUENO , ENTONCES POR SI LO QUIEREN MIRAR , HAY UNA HISTORIA DE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S . **

**LES DEJO AQUÍ , ASÍ QUE NOS VEREMOS CUANDO ME VENGA LA ILUMINACIÓN DE BUDA . **

**CHAU ! T-T**


End file.
